The present invention relates to a tape running apparatus through the drive of reels to wind up the tape to a take-up reel from a tape supply reel and particularly to a tape running apparatus which has reduced the fast-forward/rewind time without giving any damage on the tape running mechanism and the tape itself.
It has been proposed to implement speed control by setting the allowable speed determined by the tape running apparatus as the target speed. According to this method, since the tape is running at the allowable speed which does not give any damage thereon even if the current tape running speed is braked, the tape is not damaged if the running is braked immediately, responding to input of the stop command signal. That is, the tape can be run at a high speed without generation of damage.
However, the tape running method explained above has a problem that characteristics of motor cannot be utilized in the full-scale because the speed control is implemented at the allowable speed not giving any damage on the tape.